


Do the Work

by brokencasbutt67



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Derogatory Language, Dom/sub, M/M, Smut, Spanking, Teacher Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 16:16:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8674093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokencasbutt67/pseuds/brokencasbutt67





	

Castiel walked into his maths lesson for the third time in as many days.

He hates the subject with a passion, but that passion is put somewhere else. His teacher. Mr Dean Winchester, aged 37 and living all of three houses away from the Novak Household.

Castiel slumps onto his seat on the back row while Dean opened a worksheet on Volume of Compound shapes in the form of pi.

The class all worked quietly while Castiel sat at the back and thought of pounding Dean over his desk. He thought of Dean coming all over the test papers.

"Mr Novak" Dean smirked at the front.

"Since you're paying no attention whatsoever, you must already know all of this so what is the volume of this shape?" Dean pointed to the shape on the board.

It was a cone on top of a hemisphere.

"Uhh 72...?" Castiel guessed.

"You're lucky. How did you do it?" Dean said, holding the pen out to Castiel. Of course, Castiel stood up and walked to the front.

"I guessed" he shrugged.

"Detention, 1 hour to catch up on the work tonight" Dean said and turned to the nerd of the class, Kevin.

"You wanna have a go Kevin?" He asked, knowing of Kevin's anxiety over putting his hand up.

"Can you check this first please" he said quietly. Dean nodded and took the book.

"That is correct, well done" Dean smiled and handed Kevin the book and whiteboard market, allowing him to go to the front. Dean sat on Castiel's desk and and watched Kevin working.

The end of the lesson came soon for them.

"Mr Novak, do not forget about your detention" Dean said and let them all leave.

The end of the day came quickly and Dean allowed his final class to leave as Castiel Novak stood at the door. Dean invited him in.

"Finish these sheets and you can leave earlier" Dean said and handed Castiel the three sheets, before going to grab his phone and calling his brother, Sammy.

"Alright, I gotta go Sammy" Dean said as Castiel handed Dean the three completed sheets. "

Well done Mr Novak, that wasn't so hard, was it?" Dean smirked. Castiel just trailed his eyes down Dean's body. Dean watched Castiel's eyes and smirked.

"You look really fucking hot today" Castiel breathed and kissed Dean deeply, lifting him and pinning him against a wall. Dean groaned and pushed Castiel off.

"What the fuck?" He said. Castiel looked down and shrugged.

"I think you should leave" Dean said and pushed Castiel out of the room. Dean sighed and rubbed his hand over his face.

An hour later, Dean left the building and drove home, seeing Castiel walking home at the same time. Dean pulled into his driveway and grabbed his backpack as Castiel walked past his house.

He walked into his house and sighed, throwing his bag on the floor. He went into the kitchen and made a coffee. He quickly drank it and heard a knock at the door.

Walking over, he saw an outline of Castiel and sighed. Dean opened the door and Castiel pushed in.

"Excuse me?" Dean said as he was pushed up to a wall. Castiel kiss him deeply. Dean moaned and flipped them over, pinning Castiel against the wall. Castiel moaned and gripped onto Dean's shirt, lifting it out of his black jeans.

Dean moaned and pushed Castiel off, more forceful than he intended, but Castiel only moaned louder. Dean carried Castiel down to his basement, where he had all of his sex toys set up. He smirked when Castiel hopped down and ran to the bed. Castiel stripped naked and laid spread eagle on the bed, spreading his legs wide. Dean raised his eyebrow.

He handed Castiel a dildo and lube.

"Prep yourself, slut" Dean said, voice deep and thick. Castiel shivered and moved quickly towards the silicone, which was larger than Castiel had used in his life. He quickly opened himself perfunctorily, moaning as the toy filled him in a way he'd never been filled in his life.

He whined when he looked up at Dean, who was visibly disheveled but had barely stripped of anything. Dean smirked when Castiel sped his movements up, fucking himself quickly as the toy pressed against his prostate in all the right ways. D

ean reached into a drawer and grabbed a cockring, putting it on Castiel. Dean smirked and took the toy off of Castiel.

"Stop" he ordered when Castiel whined and fucked back. Dean unzipped his jeans and shoved them down with his boxers.

"Suck it, slut" Dean ordered. Castiel nodded and shifted into his knees. Dean was large, bigger than the toy. Castiel struggled and managed to get a few inches into his mouth without gagging.

Dean moaned and growled. He gripped Castiel's hair and fucked his mouth. Tears leaked from Castiel's eyes as Dean's huge cock fucked his mouth. Dean grunted and came.

"Swallow" he ordered. Castiel groaned and swallowed it down.

"Hands and knees bitch" Dean ordered again. Castiel's cock was aching, angry and red. Dean grabbed Castiel's hips and pulled him back onto his cock.

Castiel whined at the slight burn, but moaned as Dean started fucking him fast and hard, hitting his prostate sinfully hard each time. He whined.

"Daddy fück please, let me come" he whined and moved his hand down his body.

"Bitch, you fucking dare you slut" Dean growled. Castiel whimpered and let himself fall so he was being held up by Dean's cock. Dean growled and sped up.

"Hey slut, if I take your cockring off, you gotta promise not to come until I say" Dean hissed, drastically slowing his hips. Castiel furiously nodded.

"I can't hear you" Dean sing-songed.

"Yes, yes I promise" Castiel sobbed.

"Yes who?" Dean growled.

"Yes daddy, fuck daddy please I need to come" Castiel said and felt huge relief as the cockring was removed.

"Fuck yourself on me, bitch" Dean ordered. Castiel pushed his hips back, chanting 'daddy' with each movement.

Castiel groaned as he felt Dean filling him with come for the second time. Dean pulled out and moaned, grabbing the buttplug and plugging Castiel, who moaned and came over the bed.

"Looks like my little slut can't do as she's told, guess I'm going to have to punish her" Dean hissed and grabbed a paddle from the wall.

"Hands and knees or tied up against the wall" Dean said and watched as Castiel weakly made his way towards the wall. Dean tied Castiel up and handed him a belt to bite on before turning around.

"Hmm, whips or paddles" he pondered and grabbed one in each hand.

"Both" he whispered in Castiel's ear before spanking him with the paddle and whipping him. Castiel moaned and whined, clenching his fists lightly. Dean repeated the action and smirked when Castiel moaned loudly.

"Has the slut learnt her lesson" Dean asked and Castiel nodded. His ass was red raw from the whip and paddle. His hole was puffy and raw, stretched around the toy. Dean smiled.

"Good boy" he whispered and helped Castiel down.

He carried Castiel upstairs and smiled as they walked into the bathroom. Dean filled the tub and sat Castiel in the tub, kissing away the wince.

"Good boy, you were excellent" he whispered and washed some soap over Castiel's chest. Dean kissed Castiel, who was slowly falling asleep over Dean's chest.

Dean carried Castiel into the bedroom and carefully dried him down, laying him on the bed and covering him in the duvet. He smiled softly as Castiel fell asleep with a quiet moan.

Dean walked downstairs and got a bottle of water and a protein bar for Castiel, knowing he would need the energy after their...activities. He walked back upstairs and slid into the bed, curling up beside Castiel and eventually falling asleep.

The next day at school, well Castiel couldn't sit down without a sore stinging in his ass and the toy rubbing against his prostate in a heavenly way.

And in the maths lesson, Dean had the headteacher watching his lesson and he smirked when she noticed Castiel wincing, because he knew the same activities would occur that night, with a bit of variety.

Maybe Castiel would wear panties, or maybe Dean would bottom for a change. They'd have to wait and see.


End file.
